


Of Wooden clubs and broken necks

by Waslala



Series: Linked Universe angsty fics [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, guess who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waslala/pseuds/Waslala
Summary: What is a secret when your loved ones are in danger?





	Of Wooden clubs and broken necks

**Author's Note:**

> The original hc is not mine. I really enjoyed writing this fic! Any critics are welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

They had fallen into a trap. 

Twilight should have known better. He should have followed his instincts and told the others to turn around, but he didnt, and now they were sorrounded by all kinds of monsters. Moblins, Bokoblins and even one huge Hinox with a mean looking club.  
He took out his sword and prepared for the inminent clash, the others quickly mirroring his actions and preparing their own weapons and shields. 

With a battle cry he jumped straight into the fray, stabbing a moblin through the gut and ripping it out to slash at another monsters exposed throat. Near him he could see Time and Sky slashing without mercy into a group of bokoblins with the support of Four and Legend, who were shooting the leftover survivors from up on the tree branches.  
In the distance he watched Wind and Hyrule tearing into a pair of Moblins who had thought that with them being the smallest party members, they were easy prey. How mistaken they were.  
He only counted 7 heroes, himself included, so he was missing two people.  
Feeling something approach fast from behind he instinctively threw himself to the ground, looking up, the place where his head used to be was now occupied by the claws of a red moblin, the monster gazing dumbly at him, like it was surprised he managed to dodge its attack. Springing back up and with sword in hand, he procceded to hack into the moblins stomach, making its guts spill all over the grass. Enemy finally defeated he continued to run around the battlefield looking for their missing pyromaniacs.

Luckily things were starting to calm down. Most of the monsters were killed, the few beasts left alive, trying to run away but rapidly finding their own end when not only Four and Legend, but the others too, started shooting them down. With most of their enemies now dead, the task of finding their two comrades became easier, suddenly his thinking was interrupted by yelling he unconsiously registered as Warriors.

Turning around to look for the place the voice came from, he saw the man leaning on a tree, one hand holding his sluggishly bleeding side, looking straight at the fight going on a couple metres away from him. Following Warriors line of vision he almost choked, because Wild was using an old travellers sword, to fight off the Hinox, that towered over him, and that was swinging around its wooden weapon in an attempt to hit anything close to it, and in the process accidentaly killing some of its own fleeing allies.  
The fight seemed to be almost over, the monster having lost what seemed to be large amounts of blood from its many cuts and stab wounds. Feeling himself relax he started to turn around but suddenly and with what looked like one of its last reserves of energy, the hinox swung its club, seemingly surprising even Wild who didnt manage to react to the incoming attack

Everything seemed to slow down around him.

He watched the beasts gigantic weapon sail through the air only to nail the cub in the head. A sickening snap being heard across the clearing, Wilds corpse falling to floor like a puppet with no strings, his head bent at an abnormal angle and his normally expressive blue eyes absent of any life. 

He didnt even hesistate. In seconds he had transformed and was running straight into the Hinox, his jaws open and ready to tear the damned flesh off the beast that dared to hurt his cub. 

It sadly didnt take a lot to kill it.

The injuries gained in its fight against Warriors and Wild plus his rage filled gutting rendered it dead in mere seconds. Taking deep breaths and with his anger finally leaving his body, he turned around and started running to where Wilds body ended up.  
The others were looking at him with barely concealed emotions he honestly didnt care for at the moment. So when he reached Wild, he transformed in plain view of them because, with his secret out in the open, why should he force himself to keep up the charade?

Swallowing, he reached a hand out to take Wilds limp head, and realigned it with the rest of the wildlings body. Finally finished the gruesome task and like a switch was turned on, Wilds body was engulfed in, at this point, familiar blue flames. He watched the usual ritual occur and mentally thanked Mipha for leaving this last gift for her former lover.

As if it was electrocuted, he watched Wilds body shake but keep on laying on the blood stained ground , where it stayed for a while while it tried to take in huge breaths of fresh oxigen. 

Clenching his fist, Twi acted on pure impulse and punched him in the arm, hard enough to make even his hand hurt from the impact. Feeling the adrenaline high from the battle finally starting to dissipate, he released a small, almost hysterical laugh, and took Wild by the shoulders and hugged him like his life depended on it.


End file.
